1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cyclotron which accelerates charged particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cyclotron in the related art includes a hollow yoke, a vacuum vessel disposed in an inner space of the yoke, a superconductive coil disposed in the vacuum vessel, and a refrigerator cooling the superconductive coil. In this cyclotron, the superconductive coil in the vacuum vessel is supported by rod-shaped members for supporting a horizontal load and supporting a vertical load.